


Sur le pied de guerre

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [49]
Category: Kaamelott, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Avant la guerre des 2 roses, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Défi d'écriture, Entre janvier et mars 1886, Epoque de Guillaume le conquérant, Family, Friendship, Gen, Les Phantomhives à travers les siècles, Légende arthurienne, Prompt Fic, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: 4 « Phantomhive » (Chiens de garde ?) au cours de l’histoire…
Series: Cave Canem [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/603121





	1. Venec

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Ces 4 scénettes ont été écrite en réponse au prompt 16 de la Foire au prompt organisée sur le Forum Francophone (fanfiction.net) au mois d’avril pour fêter les 10 ans du forum. Le prompt en question était :  
> • Un objet : Une épée  
> • Une réplique : "Je fais pas ça parce que je t'aime beaucoup, OK ?"  
> • Une situation : Les persos sont en pleine activité physique  
> • Un lieu : Un endroit sombre  
> 2- Et on va avoir d'autres petites notes historiques au cours de ces scénettes. Je sais que vous aimez ça :p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venec, à l’ombre d’un coin du rempart, observait le maître d’arme de Kaamelott en train d’enseigner l’art de l’épée aux jeunes Arthur et Venec.

**_Venec_ **

**_(5 ème siècle)_ **

Venec, à l’ombre d’un coin du rempart, observait le maître d’arme de Kaamelott en train d’enseigner l’art de l’épée aux jeunes Arthur et Venec. Le maître d’arme de Kaamelott n’était plus le maître d’arme de Kaamelott puisque Kaamelott n’existait plus, tout comme son roi, mais qui s’en préoccupait vraiment ici ? Leur monde avait disparu mais ils restaient les mêmes, que ce soit Venec, le maître d’arme, la reine ou sire Perceval…

Venec, dans son coin sombre, regardait la leçon du maître d’arme avec un air dubitatif. On était en train d’apprendre à ses neveux à se battre à la loyale, à se battre comme le feraient des chevaliers, et c’était une belle connerie ! Arthur et Venec étaient ses neveux, les neveux du vieux Venec ! Pas les neveux d’un chevalier ! Bien sûr, la reine Guenièvre (qui n’était plus la reine Guenièvre mais comme pour le maître d’arme qui s’en préoccupait vraiment ici ?) était la marraine des deux gamins mais cela ne ferait pas d’eux des chevaliers ! Marchands d’esclave. Contrebandier. Bandits. Assassins. Ça, c’étaient déjà des professions plus probables…

Mais comme les leçons faisaient plaisir à la reine, Venec et ses neveux, Kaleb et Cwen, les parents des deux gamins, n’avaient rien dit.

La leçon se poursuivit. Venec continua de l’observer. Il n’avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Au bout d’un moment, le maître d’arme vint le rejoindre à l’ombre du rempart alors qu’Arthur et Venec commençaient à se battre l’un contre l’autre. Les deux hommes observèrent le combat pendant un long moment sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Je ne fais pas ça parce que j’aime les deux petits. » dit soudain le maître d’arme.

Venec garda le silence.

« Le roi aura besoin de chevaliers à son retour… » ajouta le maître d’arme.

A son retour… Quelle connerie, ça aussi ! L’espère de rouquine qui disait être la dame du Lac pouvait bien dire ce qu’elle voulait. Les morts restaient morts. Rien ne pouvait changer ça.

Et pourtant, Venec, comme le maître d’arme, la reine et sire Perceval, continuait d’attendre et de veiller...


	2. Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb était assis dans le coin le plus sombre du « Nid de Fantôme » la taverne de sa sœur, Ailova...

**_Caleb_ **

**_(11 ème siècle)_ **

Caleb était assis dans le coin le plus sombre du _Nid de Fantômes_ , la taverne de sa sœur, Ailova. Un peu plus tôt, une bagarre avait éclaté et il y aurait volontiers participé s’il n’avait pas eu d’autre préoccupations que les querelles d’ivrognes de ses hommes à l’esprit. Heureusement, personne, et surtout pas Ailova, ne l’avait encore poussé à sortir l’épée pour mettre fin au bordel ambiant. Tout le monde connaissait Caleb ici. Il savait se battre bien sûr mais il était aussi un chef respecté. S’il avait ordonné de cesser toute querelle en tirant son épée, on lui aurait obéi sans discuter.

Caleb releva la tête pendant un court instant et chercha sa sœur du regard. Elle se battait avec la même vigueur que les autres. Caleb sourit tristement. Ailova semblait si heureuse en se battant mais le _Nid de Fantôme_ n’était pas tout ce qu’il leur restait maintenant ? N’aurait-elle pas dû en prendre le plus grand soin au lieu de le détruire avec les autres ? A moins qu'elle ne soit comme lui ? Peut-être avait-elle tout autant envie que lui de voir l’endroit disparaître ? La taverne avait été une aumône… Qu’avait dit cette arrière-faix de truie ladre de Kester déjà ? Ah oui ! Qu’une famille aussi ancienne que celle de Caleb ne devait pas se retrouver à dormir sous les étoiles…

Si seulement ce sottard n’avait pas de si puissants mécènes…

Caleb soupira tandis qu’une cruche de vin allait s’écraser contre le mur qui lui servait de dossier. Le roi actuel était bien trop faible et le comte de Wessex, le maître de Kester, un ennemi beaucoup trop puissant.

En vérité, peut-être que Caleb devait faire comme Kester et se trouver un prétendant au trône comme maître ? Mais qui choisir ? Harald ou Guillaume ? Le sévère ou le bâtard (1) ? Le roi de Norvège ou le duc de Normandie ?

Caleb glissa doucement sur le banc sur lequel il était assis pour éviter une nouvelle cruche. Il soupira une deuxième fois. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de passer des mois à voyager pour se trouver un maître… Ce serait donc la Normandie et son bâtard.

Maintenant qu’il avait fait un choix, Caleb se leva et se lança dans la bagarre. Personne ne l’arrêta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Je pense que vous devez mieux connaître l’autre surnom de ce Guillaume qui est… Le conquérant.


	3. Vivian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils étaient nombreux à s’être réunis dans la cour du vieux château délabrés qui étaient la demeure de la famille de Vivian depuis des siècles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le règne du roi Henri VI (15ème siècle) est assez mouvementé et le désordre règne à la cour, comme dans tout le pays, où les familles nobles se livrent à des querelles privées. L’une des plus connues est la querelle entre les Percy, pendant longtemps comte de Northumberland, et les Neville, récemment devenus comtes du Westmorland dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Un autre exemple est la querelle entre les Courtenay et les Bonville en Cornouailles.   
> La plupart de ces petites guéguerres privées se font sur le modèle suivant : une famille de petite noblesse dont le pouvoir et l’influence ont augmenté grâce au roi Henri IV (le grand-père d’Henri VI) contre une grande famille établie depuis longtemps. Ces conflits privés font parties des signes montrant qu'une guerre civile couve… Et devinez ce qui arrive quelques années plus tard, oui, la Guerre des Deux Roses.

**_Vivian_ **

**( _15 ème siècle)_**

Ils étaient nombreux à s’être réunis dans la cour du vieux château délabré qui étaient la demeure de la famille de Vivian depuis des siècles, pour pouvoir écouter le discours de leur tout nouveau sire, Thomas Hive. Chevalier n’était pas un titre très ronflant mais c’était un titre. Depuis plusieurs générations, la famille de Vivian était au service du pays et enfin un roi l’avait reconnu officiellement en anoblissant la demi-sœur de Vivian, Calanthia, et son époux. Vivian, n’ayant pas encore fait ses preuves, allait devoir attendre mais peut-être qu’un jour… On ne savait jamais ?

Ils étaient nombreux dans la cour du vieux château délabré, nombreux et sur le pied de guerre. Thomas Hive n’était peut-être pas de vielle noblesse comme les comtes d’Hexham mais ses terres étaient celle de la famille de son épouse depuis des siècles. Personne n’avait le droit de les leur prendre ! Encore moins quand on était des lâches comme les Hexham !

Son discours terminé, le chevalier Hive et dame Calanthia rejoignirent leurs gens sous les vivats de l’assemblée. A sa grande surprise, Calanthia s’arrêta devant Vivian. Si sa demi-sœur n’avait pas été enceinte jusqu’aux oreilles, elle les aurait certainement accompagnés au combat. Vivian n’en doutait pas. Calanthia fit un signe de la main à Renn, qui disparut pendant un court instant avant de revenir rapidement avec une épée dans les mains. Calanthia s’empara de cette épée pour la tendre à Vivian. L’épée avait été récemment forgée et Vivian en savait juste assez sur les armes pour se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait sans aucun doute d’une très bonne épée. Renn avait fait des merveilles encore une fois.

« Je ne fais pas ça parce que je t’aime, d’accord… » dit Calanthia.

L’assemblée éclata de rire. Il y avait eu un temps où cette phrase avait été vraie mais ce n’était plus le cas depuis longtemps. Tout le monde le savait.

Vivian s’empara de l’épée avec une inclinaison de la tête puis la brandit vers le ciel.

« Mort aux Hexham ! »

Son cri fut repris par l’ensemble de la cour. Vivian regarda ensuite sa demi-sœur avec un sourire carnassier. Cette terre était la leur et ils allaient bientôt le prouver.


	4. Ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faisait sombre dans la salle d’escrime du manoir des comtes Phantomhive...

**_Ciel_ **

**_(19 ème siècle)_ **

Il faisait sombre dans la salle d’escrime du manoir des comtes Phantomhive mais il n’avait pas besoin de lumière pour se diriger. il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps assis dans cette pièce, à l’observer, pendant les leçons de son frère avec tante Frances pour ne pas la connaître du bout des pieds et le démon avait reconstruit le manoir à l’identique.

Il était arrivé au mur portant les épées d’entraînement. Les épées de sa famille, celles de cérémonie et de bataille, étaient ailleurs, de retour, comme tout le reste du manoir grâce à un démoniaque miracle… Et le manoir et ses terres, grâce à un honteux et ignoble sacrifice, avaient retrouvé son maître...

Il était Ciel. Il était le comte Phantomhive... Et un comte devait savoir se battre…

Ciel s’empara de l’une des épées d’entraînement et se mit en garde… Ou essaya.

Ciel soupira.

Tant à apprendre et encore une fois, il aurait besoin du démon pour cela.


End file.
